The Dark Side
by pokemonfan67
Summary: You get to ask the villains anything you want( within the K requirements) There are guest characters at least every so often. Watch as the craziness that is Mario villains come together to answer your questions.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am trying something out. I know there are stuff like this out there and I am not stealing it or anything. I was just inspired by it so, I hope you like it.**

"Ah such a nice day," Bowser started," The grass is so... not there. The lava is so red. Hmm... I am bored. Hey! Kids! Pack your stuff! We are going to get the Princess!" Bowserr watches as they start packing. " Oh no, you are not going to do that. We need you to come." Bowser turned around. " Oh, its Dimentio. Didn't I get rid of you with my awesome skills?" Dimentio shook his head. " No that is not how I remember it. Now, your needed on a T.V. station." Wendy comes out hearing the word T.V. " Hey, are we going on T.V.? Oh! Yes! Now the world can see how good I look. Dad, your wrong. This guy is good in my books." Bowser sighed. " He almost destroyed all worlds. He is evil." Lemmy comes out. " Come on! We want to go!" He is joined by the other koopa kids. " Please Dad? Pleeeeaaaasssseee!" Bowser sighed. " Fine... sure... just stop yelling." Dimentio waved his hands and teleported them to the set.

" Its now time for the Dark Side! Give it up for your hosts, Bowser, Dimentio, Mr. L, and the Koopalings!"

They all waved to the audience. " Dimentio, you never told me that we would start now," Bowser whispered. Dimentio sat down and whispered," You didn't ask." Everyone sat down. " Hey why is Mr. L here? Isn't he like, Luigi?" Mr. L shook his head. " My name isn't Luigi. It is Mr. L." Dimentio whispered to the koopa," I grabbed him and used my powers. I did this for higher ratings."

" WE LOVE YOU DIMENTIO!," screamed a random fangirl. " MARRY ME MR. L!," screamed another.

" Huh... I don't have fangirls..."

" WE LOVE YOU LEMMY!"

Bowser turned to look at his son. " How do you have fangirls?" Lemmy shrugged. " Now, for your questions. First, this is for me. Are you married? No I am not," said Dimentio. A few girls on the front row screamed." Next question for me too. Will you marry me? Well... uh... I am...not looking for a relationship now, but I love you all." Several girls pass out. " This time it is for Lemmy. How do you get your hair like that? By the way, I love your internet show." Lemmy sinks into his chair. " Son, when did I say that you could have an internet show?" " All the others had one! By the way, I use Weny's makeup." " I thought my makeup supply was getting low," said Wendy. " Just so you know, you are going to pay," she whispered to Lemmy. " No more questions... now for the skit," said Dimentio. " What skit," hissed Bowser.

Dimentio clapped his hands and part of the stage rose." Just play along," Dimentio whispered." " In the kingdom of Royal there was a king named Lemmy. He was a king of greatness unless he lost his ball." " Why does my son get the role of the king? Why not the actual king?" " Silence," yelled Lemmy. " We need to find Kalie! Wendy scoffs. " You named your ball Kalie?"Mr. L runs to Lemmy. " I found this your kingness. Is this what your looking for?" Lemmy picks up the orb and throws it to the ground. It is reveled to be made of metal and it breaks. Mr. L stares at the shattered orb in disbelief. " I needed that! It was for Brobot!" Lemmy waved Mr. L away. He muttered to Dimentio, " You owe me for that." " Can no one get me Kalie," asked Lemmy. Roy leaned on the wall behind him and he slipped." Hey, this ball made me look bad." He throws the giant ball and it bounces all across the stage and audience. They flee in terror to keep the ball from hitting them. It stops at Lemmy. " Kalie! Your back! Thank you knight Roy. You are now rank one, the highest rank possible."

" Uh... thank you... well send in those questions. Please don't ask anyone to marry anyone and keep it kid friendly. Thank you and come back next time to the Dark Side," announced Dimentio.

**You can also send in skit ideas. Thank you please reply or send me a pt with ideas because it would help a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

" Welcome to the Dark Side! Give it up for your hosts, Bowser, Dimentio, Mr. L, and the Koopalings!" They all bow and sit down in their chairs. " Well, now I know what to do," said Bowser. " So, what is the first question, Dimentio?"This first one is for me. What would you rather do; use a P-Balloon or eat a Blorb Mushroom? Whatever you choose, you have to do your chose. Well... I guess the P-Balloon..." " Use it! I want to see this," shouted Mr. L. Dimentio grabs the balloon and uses it. He then swells and floats into the air. " Ha ha don't get a big head Dimentio!. Ha ha," laughed Mr. L. " You know, your not any better. The next question is for, the koopalings. Can you jump in the lava for me? Uh... kids, you know the drills." The koopalings sigh and jump into lava. " Don't worry, they are wearing lava-proof spray, now available in local Koopa stores everywhere." " Really, your advertising now," questioned Dimentio. " I wonder what will happen if I use this needle..." " Noooooo!" " Okay then, Next question, I've made all of your minions sick. What shall you do now? Well, I give them a vacation and I hire more. Simple as that. Next question for Mr. L, I gave you 1000 coins. What would you spend it on? These questions/ dares are from Madz the Penguin." " That is easy, I use the coins to get parts for Brobot." Dimentio deflates and drops to his chair. " Ow... well... time for another question. Dimentio, are you scared of Count Bleck and the others? Uh... no I am not," said Dimentio. " Well, that is great, because I have brought in all the minions! Give it up for Count Bleck," said Mr. L. " Actually, it is Blumiere." " Okay sorry then. Any way, also say welcome to Nastasia, Mimi, O' Chunks, and me." " You were already here Lui- I mean Mr. L," said Bowser. " Yeah, but I wanted to introduce myself." " So, your doing a show now? Wait... I thought he went back to being Luigi," said Blumiere to Bowser. " Look, Dimentio did something and now he thinks he is Mr. L again. He said he did it for ratings," whispered Bowser.

A fangirl launches herself onto the stage and is immediately taken away by security. " I LOVE YOU DIMENTIO AND MR. L!"

" Now for the skit. There once was a strange man who dreamed of going to the moon. His name was Bowser. He gathered up his men to go but... there were some problems with the soldiers," said Dimentio. " I don't want to go," exclaimed Iggy. " Yeah, I have a date in five hours. Stress is not good for the skin," said Wendy. " Oh yeah. I don't really want to go. It would make no sense. Just like how nobody likes my symphony," Said Ludwig.(**A/N: I cannot do accents well. Sorry guys.**) " Wimps, I, the amazing Mr. L can go," said Mr. L. " No, your all going. Do I have to get the flamethrower again," asked Bowser. " No... we don't want that to happen," the kids said, going on the spaceship. " That's a wrap! Now, you the veiwers can now ask the rest of the Count Bleck...," said M. L. " It's Blumiere," interrupted Blumiere. " Sorry about that but yeah. Shout out to Madz the Penguin for the funny dare to Dimentio and for being the first one to post. Thank you and good night," said Mr. L.**  
**

**Well, Mr. L said all that I would have said so... bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

" Welcome back to The Dark Side with our hosts, uh... how do you say this," questioned the announcer. " It's Bowser...," said Bowser," I get that since someone sent the other guy to another dimension that we needed a replacement but really? This guy? Dimentio, I hope you like Elmo because that's all your going to watch when this is over," said Bowser. Dimentio gulps. " I said sorry... besides, how are you going to punish me? I have dimensional powers," Bowser takes out a roll of tape. " Dimentape, your new invention that can keep things stuck until you take the tape off. It can withstand dimensional powers," said Bowser. " Oh yeah... well, I should start things off. Welcome to the Dark Side with me, Bowser, Mr. L, Blumiere, Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia, and the Koopalings. Now, a viewer was generous enough to provide us with some anti-fangirl spray. We thank you from the bottom of our villainous hearts. This person also provided some questions," said Dimentio. " Was it really that bad," asked Mimi.

" WE LOVE YOU DIMENTIO,"yelled a fangirl. " I WANT TO MARRY YOU MR. L," yelled another. "I LOVE YOU BLUMIERE," yelled a fangirl.

" Quick spray the stage! Spray the stage," yelled Dimentio. He grabbed the can of anti-fangirl spray and he sprayed the stage. " Oh... that was close. By the way, I am married to my beautiful Timpani," yelled Blumeire.

A fangirl ran and tried to get on the stage but she bounced off. " Huh? What," said the confused fangirl.

" Oh thank you ppgXrrb20! Thank... you," said Mr. L. " Our first question is for Dimentio. Since you can cross dimensions have you ever come across another you?" Well, tell us," said Mr. L. " It is actually really funny. I met another me once. His idea of fun was watching flowers grow, so naturally, I took him to go to a roller coaster. I made him mad. We fought, and I won," said Dimentio proudly. " Next question is for Mimi. If you don't like Dimentio reading your diary why don't you keep it with you at all times? Actually, that is a good point," said Mr. L. " Well first off, thank you for asking. Second, normally I do, but the times I accidentally leave it somewhere, he finds it," said Mimi. " Next question is for Blumiere. Where and how did you and Timpani meet," asked Mr. L. " Well, I met her around the Tribe of Darkness and the human village nearby. I fell off a cliff and she helped me," said Blumiere. " This last question is for Bowser. Who are the Koopalings' mom? Yeah, who is the mom here?" " Tell us please Dad," said Lemmy. " I demand to know," said Roy. " I can't have a girl talk with my brothers... or you," said Wendy. " Great... I was hoping not to have to say anything. Kids, your adopted. You have no mom," said Bowser. " What," asked the Koopalings in disbelief. " This can't be... I thought you were my dad, Dad," said Lemmy. " Well, I figured that since we never see our mom and we look nothing like you," said Iggy. " Sure Iggy... sure," said Bowser.

" Time for a skit. This skit is called, the Video Game part one. One day in the land of Nogame, a guy wished on a star for some entertainment." Please oh star, give be something to get me out of this boredom," said Mr. L. Dimentio, dressed as a fairy, came to Mr. L. " Hey there young man, you are bored yes," asked Dimentio. " Oh... yes... I... am..," Mr. L said while trying not to laugh. " Well, there is a game in the distance, yes. You must travel to find it. It is past the Desert of Boredom and the Swamp of Pixels. " Okay then... ha! You look so ridiculous! Ha! Oh... I mean, I will go to the land. Thank you," said Mr. L.

" Well that's all for this episode, we need to end early so we can punish Dimentio. Remember to send in questions, dares, and skits to The Dark Side. Thank You," Said Bowser.

"HELP MEEEEEEE," yelled Dimentio. " Ha ha ha, is Dimentio scared of Elmo," asked Mr. L. " I don't see the problem here. Why is the lad so scared," asked O'Chunks.

**Well, that's all for now. Thank you for those who reviewed and followed and favorited.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to The Dark Side. With our hosts, Mimi, Dimentio, Bowser, the Koopalings, Nastasia, Blumiere, O'Chunks, and me, Mr. L. Also we have a surprise guest coming in later so stay tuned. Now before we forget, let's spray the stage for fangirls. They apparently found our dressing rooms and took one of Dimentio's towels. Yeah... anyway, hand me the spray," said Mr. L. Nastasia hands him the spray and he sprays the stage. " Huh... we are running low on it. Hope we have enough for the dressing rooms," said Bowser. " I shall go ask for more," said Nastasia," We don't want people running onto the stage." Dimentio and Mr. L shudders at the thought of them being taken by screaming fangirls.

"LET ME ON THE STAGE," yelled a girl from the audience. The girl came onto the stage and slapped Mr. L. " AND THAT WAS FOR BLOWING OFF OUR DATE LUIGI," yelled the angry girl. " Ow... stop calling me Luigi. My name is Mr. L aka the Green Thunder. Who are you," asked Mr. L. " Like you don't know Luigi. My name is Princess Daisy. We had a date night and you didn't show up. Don't try to hide with that ridiculous mask and costume," said Daisy. "I don't remember having a date with you and... my name's not Luigi," yelled Mr. L. Bowser whispered to Daisy, " He isn't lying. The jester kind of brainwashed him or something. He think he is Mr. L again." " Again? This happened before," questioned Daisy. " Yes, it is a long story, now please get off the stage. It is kind of villains only," said Bowser. " Villains only? Luigi was a villain? He never tells me anything," said Daisy. She then got off the stage and sat in a chair in the audience.

" Well, now that is over. It is time for the questions. These are from ppgXrrb20. Mimi, Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Dimentio, what were your lives like before Count Bleck- I mean Blumiere, came into them? How did you guys meet? So tell us," said Bowser. " Well, I was a clothing designer but all the things I made only came in my size so I was fired. I joined him soon after that," said Mimi. " I was a secretary for a big business. I quit because I wanted to do something different," said Nastasia. " Uh... I don even know what I was doin before I met the Count," said O'Chunks. " I was plotting to get the Dark Prognosticus and get the Chaos Heart," said Dimentio. " Time for the next question, Nastasia, did you have crush on the Count," said Bowser. " Err... well... I... uh..." said Nastasia. "Oh her cheeks are turning red. Now time for the special guest. Please welcome, Timpani," said Dimentio. A girl with straight brown hair and green eyes comes to the stage. " Oh hey so why am I here? I know my Blumiere needed to come but I helped the heroes," said Timpani. " Your here for the next dare. It says, can I see Dimentio kiss Timpani? It doesn't have to be on the lips it can be on cheek. Yeah didn't we tell you guys," asked Bowser. " No," said Blumiere angrily. " Well, Dimentio has to do it. It is a dare," said Iggy. " Do it," yelled the other koopalings. Dimentio kissed Timpani on the cheek. Timpani then went to a sink that was randomly placed on the stage and washed her face off. Blumiere then chased Dimentio around the stage, trying to hit him with magic rays. " Well... uh... that's it for today. he he he... um we don't have a skit today due to Princess Daisy's appearance on the show also, this will most likely last all day. He he he... so uhm... se ya next time on The Dark Side. While we try to break this up," said Mr. L nervously.

**Please send in questions and skit ideas. We are in need of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back to The Dark Side. With our hosts, Mimi, Dimentio, Bowser, the Koopalings, Nastasia, Blumiere, O'Chunks, and me, Mr. L. Now sorry that this was late but we had to go and break up Dimentio and Blumiere. He almost tried to beat up the person who sent in the dare. We had to go through tons of legal stuff. So, time to start. First, we need to spray the Fangirl-repellent. Hopefully, nothing like last time happens today," said Mr. L. He shudders at the thought of Daisy coming back. He then sprays the stage. " I wish I had fangirls...," said Bowser. " It is pretty cool but scary at the same time," said Mr. L.

" What is this place," said someone in the audience. " This is called The Dark Side. This is a show with the villains answering questions and doing dares. Who are you," asked Bowser. " Okay then... then why is Luigi up there? Hmm," asked the person. " My name is not Luigi. I am Mr. L. Wait... it isn't Daisy again is it? I thought I told you that I was not Luigi," yelled Mr. L. " No, I am not Daisy. I just thought you were gone Mr. L," said the person. The person stepped onto the stage. The person was Peach. " My lovely wife," yelled Bowser, " Did you come to see me?" " First off, we are not married and no, I walked in here on accident, then I saw Luigi. He was missing for a few weeks. Apparently though, it was Mr. L. I guess I should go tell Mario... he probably will not like to hear this. Expect to see him next time you do this show. For now, I ask, why is Mr. L here," asked Peach. " Uh... you should just tell Mario to come. Don't tell him why, just tell him to come. Now as for why, Dimentio did something," explained Bowser. " Well, I should be getting back to the castle. Bye guys," said Peach as she left.

" Well, now that is over, time for the questions and dares. These questions and dares are given to us by Creativetomboy. The first one is for Dimentio. Dimentio, which do you prefer, Nastasia or Mimi? And if you were forced to kiss one of them, but got to pick, which would it be and why," asked Wendy" Hmm... I guess it would be Nastasia since she doesn't turn into that spider. I don't want to kiss a spider... please don't tell me that I have to kiss her," said Dimentio. " Well, no you don't," said Blumiere. " This next one is for Bowser. Bowser, in your opinion, which villain was more villainous, Dimentio or Fawful? If you were forced to serve one of them, which would it be and why," asked Dimentio. " Well... I personally think that Dimentio was more evil and villainous because he played both sides. I would much rather work for him because I don't know what Fawful would have me do. That guy is insane," said Bowser. " This wouldn't have to do with the fact that I am right here right," asked Dimentio. " No... anyway, the next question is for , which do you prefer, Nastasia or Mimi? And if you were forced to kiss one of them, but got to pick, which would it be and why? Blumiere, where did you go exactly after the world almost ended? Which one of your minions did you miss the most Blumiere," asked Bowser. " Me and Timpani went back to her village. Instead of going in though, we went to our normal place. A shady tree near the cliff. I mostly missed Nastasia. She was a good minion. I trusted her the most," said Blumiere. Nastasia blushed after hearing that. " This next one is for Mr. L. Mr. L, if it was Dimentio's birthday, would you get him a gift, and if so, what? You don't have to give it away if you don't want to. Or just give the present to him now for fun. Another question, how good of friends are you and Dimentio," asked Blumiere. " Well, I would not give him anything. He nearly killed me! I do not like that guy," said Mr. L. " This last thing is for the Koopalings. Oh no...dare for the Koopalings- pick one of the stars of this show and forcibly toss them off the stage into the audience. If you pick Dimentio, he isn't allowed to fight back or escape with magic. If he wants to get out of it, he'll have to outrun you all or fight with his own fists," said Mr. L. " Anyone we want? I know," said all the Koopalings. " Let's do Dad," said Wendy," I didn't get what I wanted for my birthday. It was supposed to be a hot pink makeup kit not a flamingo pink makeup kit," They grab Bowser and throw him off the stage. The audience flees before they are hit. " Well, thank you for watching. Next episode will have a special guest. It will be Mario. So tune in next time on, The Dark Side," said Mr. L. " HELP I CAN'T GET UP," yelled Bowser.

**Thank you for reading. Please send in some questions and dares. You can also send in ideas for skits or surprise guests.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello and welcome to the Dark Side. This is your host Blumiere. With me I have Bowser, the Koopalings, Dimentio, Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Mr. L. I would like to apologize for chasing after the person who dared Dimentio to kiss Timpani. I lost my cool but I am better. Please don't stop sending the spray. We nearly got attacked today. Well, anyway, today we have yet another special guest. This time we all know who it is. It is the famous hero himself, Mario. So stick around. This time we will dare ourselves. This is due to not having anything submitted. Hope you like it," said Blumiere. " You talked for a long time. Really though, that loser Mario is coming? I don't see why he is so cool. Who even looks up to that guy," asked Mr. L. " Let's spray the fangirl spray before they come...," said Dimentio. He grabbed the fangirl spray and sprayed the stage.

"Aww... I hate the fangirl spray," said a girl in the audience. " So I needed to come in here? I can't see anything Peach.," said a person from the back of the room. " It looks like Mario is here," said Mimi. " Oh, I need to go towards the voices? Okay then," said Mario. He came to the front. " Wait... is that... Luigi? Why is he here," asked Mario. " My name isn't Luigi! Why did they have you come here Mr. Jumpsallthetime," asked Mr. L. " Oh... it's you... I came because Peach told me to come here. I didn't know why. I guess I know where he went. I didn't expect to see you all here," said Mario. He got on the stage. " Yeah, Dimentio apparently did something and now he think he is Mr. L. Then, he took us and put us on a show called the Dark Side," said Bowser. " That explains why I haven't had to rescue Peach for a few weeks I guess I will be leaving then. Bye guys," said Mario. " No! Your a special guest. We have something special planned so just take your seat," said Dimentio. Mario sat down in the empty seat next to Mr. L. " Okay, why does he have to sit next to me," asked Mr. L. " We just wanted to sit you next to him," said Dimentio.

" Time to do the dares. First one is from me to Mr. L. Mr. L, I dare you to Super Jump into the ceiling," said Dimentio. Mario then flinched. " Why do I have to do that? I will hit my head," exclaimed Mr. L. " It's okay buddy. You have been through harsher things than that," said Mario. " You are not my buddy! I don't like you," yelled Mr. L. He jumped into the ceiling and fell down to the ground. " Ow... my head hurts. Anyway, my turn for a dare. Dimentio, I dare you to jump into the crowd," " But... there are fangirls down there," said Dimentio. " Eeeeek! Come down here Dimentio! We love you," screamed the girls. " Its a dare, you have to do it. Ciao Dimentio," said Mr. L as he pushed Dimentio into the crowd. " Help! Can't get out. To many fangirls," yelled Dimentio as he was swept to where he could no longer be seen. " Time for our next dare. Blumiere, I dare you to listen to thirty seconds of one of Ludwig's symphonies," said Wendy. Bowser started passing out ear muffs. " Is it that bad," asked Blumiere. " I don't really think so but they are idiots with no taste of music," said Ludwig. He began to start playing the piano. It was a jumble of bad sounding notes. " Ack! Uh... I think your piano is broken or something," said Blumiere painfully. After the thirty seconds was over, Bowser stopped Ludwig. " I have a headache," said Blumeire. Dimentio floated to the stage. " Guess what I had to do, after getting away, I had to change my clothes because they were in shreds. Shreds! My anger for that move burns like a thousand suns. My turn for a dare...," said Dimentio " Hey, it was my turn next," said Bowser. " Well, I say it's my turn. Mr. L, I dare you to hug our special guest. The kind of hug you would give to your brother," said Dimentio. " The only thing I have in terms of a brother is Brobot. He doesn't hug. He shoots lasers and missiles," exclaimed Mr. L. Mario sighed. " I miss my brother," said Mario. " I bet your brother was a stupid loser like you," said Mr. L. Bowser chuckled. " Yep, he is. But sometimes he is hilarious," said Bowser. "It's a dare, you have to do it," said Dimentio. " Ugh, fine," yelled Mr. L. Mr. L gave Mario a hug. " I feel like I am comforting my brother. He gets scared a lot. He can be brave though. You and him look alike but act so differently," said Mario. Mr. L walks away from Mario. " Is that why people keep calling me Luigi? I am going after this guy," said Mr. L as he walks off the stage to try to track down Luigi. " Well... see you next time on the Dark Side. Mario is staying until we have all our dares done. See you next time," said Mimi. " No, come back here Mr. L," said Blumeire. " You can't track him down," yelled Mario as he tried to catch up with Mr. L.


	7. Chapter 7

"Greetings and welcome to the Dark Side. This is the show that has villains and special guests. Here is our hosts, Mr. L Bowser, the Koopalings, Blumiere, Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia, and myself. Today, we got some great dares for you. Ha ha ha... anyway, we have some of our own and we got some from ppgXrrb20. May I say thank you for saying I was one of your favorite villains. We got a great show. With us today again is Mario since we didn't finish our show last time," said Dimentio. " Why did I have to come back today? I was trying to track down Luigi," said Mr. L. Mario sighs and facepalms. "You can't track him down," said Mario. " Thanks for the fangirl spray. I do mean both of them," said Dimentio.

" Let's go ahead and get started shall we. Dimentio, where did you learn magic? Or are you just born with it? Well, I was just born with the ability I guess. I could do this for as long as I remember," said Dimentio. " My turn next. Mimi, same question as Dimentio, where did you learn to shape-shift or are you just born with it? I guess I could always do it. My mom taught me how though. Ha I loved scaring the people at my school," said Mimi. " Ey! I finally get a turn! O'Chuck, how did you get so big? I ate lots o meat. Now when I have an enemy, I can make them feel some hamage. Wait... no I meant damage," said O'Chunks. " Oh, another one for me, sweet! Mimi, do you have a crush/secret admire/or going out with any one at the moment? No, I am single. These people don't appeal to me. Oh there's another question for me? You guys are really thoughtful. Mimi and Dimentio, what do you think of the thought of people pairing you up like a couple? What... why would they do that? I don't like him like that. He annoys me," said Mimi. " Oh yes. that one. I don't see what the fuss is about. I mean, why would they put me with her," said Dimentio. " Next question to everyone, do you have any sisters or brothers? I thought I said that I don't have any brothers or sisters. Well, I have Brobot," said Mr. L. " I have a sister who lives in a different dimension," said Dimentio. " I have no siblings," said Bowser. " Really, your asking us? We have each other," said the Koopalings. " I had a few younger siblings but I don't see them anymore," said Blumiere. " I am an only child," said Nastasia. " I don't have a sibling," said Mimi. " I don have one," said O'Chunks. " I am asuming that I can answer. I have a brother. He went missing though,"said Mario. " Time to finish the other dares. Oh... it seems like the remaining dares are between Mr. L and Dimentio. ... Should we let them," asked Bowser. " I don't see why we can't. I mean, they won't do anything to bad. It's rated K+. Plus, any injuries unless said otherwise will be healed up by the next episode," said Nastasia. " Wow, why did you break the fourth wall," asked Blumiere. " It was to add humor," said Nastasia. " Yes! All right, lets see...Dimentio, I dare you to eat a slug. What... my head is still messed up from me hitting my head. Don't judge me," said Mr. L. " Why do I have to do that," asked Dimentio. " It a dare. You don't back away from a dare," said Roy. " I really hope Bowser Jr. doesn't watch this.

Meanwhile-_-_-

" Why is Dad such an idiot here? Why does Mr. L look like Luigi? Why is there a jester there? Why is Count Dracula there? Why is Mario there? Who is that? Who is that," asked Bowser Jr. " Just... go... to... bed...," said Kammy Koopa.

Back to the Dark Side -_-_-

Dimentio eats the slug then drinks some water. " Bleh! Oh that tasted awful! Now it is myturn to dare you. I dare you to change into a dress," said Dimentio. " Why would I do that," asked Mr. L. " It is a dare," said Bowser. Mr. L grabs a pink dress and gets changed. " Heh heh heh. That is a nice look for you," said Dimentio. Mr. L trips over the length of the dress. " Ow! You know, I dare you to let me jump on your head,"asked Mr. L. Mr. L jumps on Dimentio's head before he could protest. " Well... we have some questions, some dares and a skit that was sent in just now... lets get started on that... heh... Dare for Dimentio, follow Blumiere's orders all show long, no matter how ridiculous they are. Well, there you go. Dimentio, stop fighting with Mr. L," said Blumiere. " Oh well. I will have my revenge in this show. Mark my words, you and you and the shag on your lip will pay," said Dimentio. " Yeah, I am so scared. What can you do," asked Mr. L. " Oh you want me to do something, how about I give you an eight course meal of pain? How does that sound," asked Dimentio. " Stop arguing with Mr. L, Dimentio," said Blumiere. " Time for my question, when you capture Princess Peach successfully without Mario showing up to save her, what will you do? Uh... I guess I will marry her because apparently, the wedding I had was fake. Then She and I will fall in love like in that Disney movie," said Bowser. " You watch Disney for inspirations on how to get a date Dad," asked Iggy. " Uh... no... anyway, question for Luigi, would you sell Brobot, and if so, for how much? Uh oh...," said Bowser. " Why do people keep calling me that dumb name? Seriously, I am going to find this Luigi and have a 'talk' to him. Anyway as for the question, I would never seell Brobot. He is my brother. If I had to though, no less than seven million coins," said Mr. L. " I guess we can do a quick skit now. The skit is a parody of Star Wars. The scene where Darth Vader tells Luke that he is Luke's father. Time for costumes, Mario, you get the Darth Vader type costume and Mr. L, you get this Luke Skywalker costume. These were sent by Creativeomboy," said Bowser.

Meanwhile-_-_-

" Why is Mario Darth Vader? Why is Mr. L Luke? Are they related or something? Is it supposed to be funny," asked Bowser Jr. Kammy is hitting her head with a pillow. " Just... be... quiet...," said Kammy Koopa.

Back to the Dark Side-_-_-

" Finally I come to fight you. This will help save the kingdom. I am Mr. L," said Mr. L. " So your Mr. L huh? You sure have gotten stronger than our younger years," said Mario. " W-what do you mean," asked Mr. L. " Don't you get it? Mr. L, you... are my brother," said Mario. " Wait... noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," excaimed Mr. L. ( A.N. This is all I know of that. Sorry.)

" Well Mario, that was some good acting," said Mr. L. " Yeah... acting... that's what that was. Time for more dares. These wee sent by tacooo9oooo. I dare Bowser to dance to Swan Lake. Great...,said Bowser. He goes and dances to Swan Lake, eventually ending the song when he trips and falls on the stereo. " My turn for a dare. I dare Dimentio to listen to all Ludwigs music. Wait... what... oh great...," said Dimentio. Bowser passes out the ear muffs and Tells Ludwig to begin. After the fourth symphony, Dimentio passes out. " Wow, he lasted longer that I thought he would. Oh well. My turn. I dare Blumiere to give Mario his hat. Okay...," said Blumeire. Blumeire gives Mario his hat. He then takes a hat from the dressing room and puts it on. "My turn for a dare. Oh I am getting a lot of dares today. I dare Mimi to make a cake for Mr. L. Well... I am not so good at baking. So, I will use this cake mix. Mimi's tip number one hundred and seven, use cake mixes," said Mimi. She grabs a cake mix out from a cabinet A stove and counter rises onto the stage. She then makes a cake. She forgets that it is in the oven though so it gets burnt. " Oh... well... here is your cake," said Mimi. " Gee... thanks... but I am not hungry," said Mr. L " Well, after the baking montage, I am awake. I saw you laughing at me Mr. L," said Dimentio. " So what if I did? What are you going to do," asked Mr. L. " Oh remember the meal I mentioned, you want it now," asked Dimentio. " Stop! As a dare from me to Dimentio and Mr. L, I dare you guys to either speak like Fawful, or don't even speak. "( A.N. Forgive me if I get this wrong. I haven't played Bowser's Inside Story or Superstar Saga. The closest I got was the badge shop for the babies in Partner's in Time.) " I have confusion," said Mr. L.

Meanwhile-_-_-

" Why are they talking like that? How do they know Fawful? Who is Fawful? Why do Dimentio and Mr. L hate each other? Why does Mr. L hate Mario? Why did Mimi burn the cake, " asked Bowser Jr. Kammy is now hitting her head on the wall. " Why... won't... you... stop... talking...," asked Kammy Koopa.

Back at the Dark Side.-_-_-

" Now time for the last dare of the day. Since Dimentio can't talk unless he wants to talk like Fawful, I will introduce is from ppgXrrb20. It says, while I was making more anti-fangirl spray I accidentally made a spray that doesn't repel fangirls but attracts them and makes them go wild or wilder. As for the dare, I dare Mr. L to be sprayed with this attract-fangirl spray and jump into the audience," said Lemmy. " Ah you know see what I meant by the meal. This will be like a good cheese sandwich. This is the cheese of my vengance, Said Dimentio.m" I can't wait for this to be over, " said Nastasia. " I don't get it, " said Roy. " Me niether, " said O'Chunks. " I have fear for my life, " said Mr. L. He sprayed himself with the spray and jumped into the crowd. " Ack! I have pain! I have pain, " said Mr. L as he faught his way back to the stage. He eventually got back but part of his mask was torn, his hair was ruffled, his hat was missing, and the buttons on his clothes were gone. " I have fury," said Mr. L. He started walking to the dressing room. He was looking for something. " What are you looking for, " asked Mario. " Luigi," said Mr. L. " Great... well... see you next time. We will try to keep him from looking up Luigi. This will end by the next episode. Mario will not be back unless you want him to come back. Goodbye and see you next time on the Dark Side, " said Bowser.

At Bowser's Castle -_-_-_-

Kammy is passed out in front of the wall. " Daddy your back," said Bowser Jr. He ran To Bowser and the Koopalings. " I saw you guys on TV. I have a few questions," said Bowser Jr. He pulled out a long list. " Great...," said Bowser. They all went to the wall and started to hit their heads on the wall. " Kammy is definitely getting a vacation" said Bowser.


End file.
